


Tonight

by VintageOwl



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Nightmares, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: A nightmare ruins your sleep. Without thinking about it you seek comfort from the demon down the hallway.
Relationships: Darkiplier x Reader
Kudos: 69





	Tonight

_Her scream is cut short, his knife digging further into her. Tears drag down her face as her eyes roll back into her skull. Everything hurts and he laughs at her pain, he doesn’t care, he never did._

_ “*******”He says her name but it’s glitched like the rest of him, his excitement is uncontainable._

_ “I finally find you and now you aren’t nearly as entertaining as before...” he sounds disappointed. Her breathing is heavy and uneven, the wound in her shoulder is deep and beyond painful _

_ He chuckles brushing some hairs out of her face “but worry not the night is young and we’ve only just began..” his body flays in a short glitch before he slides the knife out of her shoulder and stabs her forearm, she chokes on the cry in her throat  _

_ “Is that the best you got?” He sounds almost disappointed at her lack of screams. He yanks the knife back out and paused in thought. She turns over onto her stomach attempting to flee from the green eyed demon, smearing her blood along the bedroom floor into the hallway_

_ He doesn’t seem to pay her pitiful escape attempt any attention. After a minute a thought wedges itself into his brain. He strides forward following the blood trail into the hallway finding her bloodied form. He grabs one of her ankles, she squeaks as he drags her back into her bedroom. _ _ He throws her onto the bed she had been sleeping in previously, Crawling on top of her shes pinned beneath him. She’s gasping harshly at pain in her shoulder, her blood is already soaking the sheets  _

_ Anti fiddles with his pants, the pain has full her attention and she has yet to notice his horrid intentions with her. He moves his hands up to her thighs yanking her pajama bottoms down along with her panties. _

_ Tears flee her eyes and sobs rack her body. She can’t look at him, she knows what he’s about to do and she can’t stop him. He slides his tip up and down her slit watching her tremble beneath him _

_ “P-please... don’t... don’t... I’ll come home...” she wheezes between pained breathes without warning he slides in and she cries out weakly, his girth shredding away her virginity. _ _ Anti loves it, he loves her expression. Weak, frightened, confused. He moves in and out testing her walls, she whimpers in response obviously not adjusted to him yet but Anti wasn’t hear for her comfort, he wasn’t here to ease her pain. He was here to punish her for leaving him. _

__ _ He begin thrusting harshly her pain filled cries echoing off the walls, it was like music to him, no it was even better because he had front row seats to the pitiful performance beneath him.  _ _ Eventually her body lubricated her fleshy walls and the pleasure out weighed the pain in her body. Her cries now stifled, she now fought back the moans of her body’s betrayal to her mind. _

_ Anti lifted her thighs onto his shoulder, hitting her core from a different angle watched her squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head away. He fastened it, watching her buck her hips and jerk her head to the side, her toes curled tightly as her first orgasm hit, A few moans escaping her  _

_ “See what a whore you are....” _

_ she whines in response, clutching at the sheets under her fingers. It doesn’t take long before he fills her with his seed, permanently staining her innocence. Her sobs returned, she tried to hid away from him in her hands, hoping he’d get on with it and kill her or leave. _

_ “Just kill me...” she whimpered, he ignored her pleas and yanking her her hands away from her face forcing her to look at him in all his crazy glory _

_ “You’re coming home..” he hissed in her face, she looks petrified watching him move forward. His lips captured hers and it hurt, everything hurt. She couldn’t fight him, her body wouldn’t cooperate with her mind, she could only squirm in his grip. Effortlessly he picked her up like a stolen bride and begin to leaving the apartment with her screams and cries for dark. _

-

She sat up with a gasp rapidly looking around at her room before turning the lights on, still searching for the thing that been haunting her. She panted trying to even her breathing out and remind herself it was just a nightmare and he couldn’t find her.

After she settled down she began to cry, sobs racking her body. Anti hadn’t done those things to her,  yet . Anti must of hated her now, she abandoned him after refusing to be another one of his damned puppets. She imagined her dreams were only a taste of what hell awaited her if anti ever did find her, the only thing keeping her safe was dark.

Her mind fled to dark, remembering he was right down the hall. She got up and crept down the halls to his bedroom door. She felt guilty and embarrassed to even consider knocking at his door at this hour but every part of her sought some sort of comfort from the demon even if he lacked human emotions she needed something to keep her grounded, to remind her that anti wouldn’t find or hurt her with dark around.

Gently she tapped on his door, light enough she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to hear it or not. She waited a few seconds and then decided it was a mistake to bother him. She started to flee back to her room but froze midway down upon hearing his door open.

“Did you require something or were you just playing a jest?” He called. Her shoulders were tensed and her face was a mess, she couldn’t bother him with all this nonsense now, especially at this late hour

She sighed unevenly “n-no.. it’s nothing..” she cursed the choke in her voice and hoped he’d pass it off as a tired voice. He moved towards her, each step making her flinch just a little till he was right behind her. He turned her around gently, she felt like a child refusing to look him in the eye.

“What ever is the matter, dove?” He asks quietly, watching her lip twitch down into a frown, her strong front coming down into a sob. She hid her face in her hands sobbing quietly in front of dark, she felt foolish in front of him

‘he was a demon why would he care?’ 

Her thoughts screamed at her but he always seem to prove her wrong. His arms wrapped around her letting her close to him, She clutched at his shirt stealing the comfort he offered. Her sobs died down and her tears dried, dark spoke “What happened, dove? I cannot help you if you don’t tell me..” she moved back gently but he didn’t let her go entirely he still held her close and cupped her cheek

“I...um.. it’s stupid now... I just..” she paused swallowing the lump in her throat “I had a nightmare.. “ she murmured averting her eyes, shame clear in her voice. Dark brushed a stray tears from her cheek 

“Was it about  him?” He questioned she pulsed her lips together and nodded slowly, dark sighed softly 

“You know I won’t let him hurt you. He has no idea where you are and my aura is too strong for him to even sense you. If anything he probably thinks your on the other side of the world...”

He tries his best to reassure her, to wash away the doubts in her heart but she doesn’t seem to listen to him fully instead she clings to his touch, holding his hand softly against her cheek. She shuts her eyes tiredly before speaking again

“I know.. but.. you won’t... you won’t leave me right? I’m afraid he’ll find me... what if you’re not here and-“ he cuts her off with a raised hand 

“Nonsense... even if I had to go somewhere even if he sensed you again I would be back in a flash. I’m not leaving you.” He assures, another stray tear leaves her eyes

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” He asks. She looks tired, still a little upset but still soft 

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” She asks a little desperate sounding, dark falls silent to her request 

“I’m.. sorry... I know it’s childish of me to ask... I shouldn’t have...” she tries to cover it up, to play off her desperation for safety but it’s very clear to him.

“Hush now, its perfectly fine with me.” He reassures her. She falls quiet, a tiny bit regretful she had asked and at same time fearing he’d too take advantage of her. Dark seemingly readsher mind “If your thinking I might do something to you well you sleep. I can assure you I am not that type of man.” He says ushering her to follow him back his room

“I’m sorry... I know that.. it’s just.. in my nightmare.. anti... raped me..” she mumbled toward the end, dark fell quiet again leading her to his bedroom 

“I wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t touch a hair on your head, I’d cut his hand off before he could.” He assured her once more. Hesitantly she crawled into his bed, he followed her laying besides her far enough to give her some space

“If don’t like me here I can sleep on the floor or the chair-“

“No. It’s fine, I don’t mind.” She cuts him off quickly, desperate to keep him close as possibly 

“If you need anything else don’t have to be afraid to ask me.” He murmurs softly, turning over he shut off the light, Silence fell. She still wasn’t safe feeling even with the demon sleeping right beside her, swearing to protect her she still sought one more thing from him. 

She refused it over and over in her head, she didn’t dare ask nor make a peep. Dark and her weren’t lovers, hell she couldn’t even say if they were really friends. Were they friends? Probably not, all that matter to him was their contract

A heavy arm slid around her popping her from thought. Dark pulled her close to his chest suddenly “I told you not to be afraid to ask anything of me...” his low voice rumbled, her face felt hot at the his voice and the sudden contact

“Dark... um... “ she stammered and shot up from his grasp, standing up from the bed

“Yes?” He croaked quietly, she looks nervous 

“Aren’t I being childish? Impolite even? We hardly know each other and I’ve demanded to sleep in your bed, beside you none the less and it’s all just because of a nightmare!” she looks like she wants to cry again

“Humans are naturally selfish. I’m quite use to it, dove.” 

“But... but! even after that I just wanted more of your comfort!.... none that should be okay with you...” she murmured, Dark fell silent again, listening to her nervous confession

“I shouldn’t have knocked on your door. I should have just got up or went back to bed.” She sounds sad and distressed by her own thoughts 

“Are you uncomfortable with me?” He asks, she blinks looking a little surprised

“no no.. it’s not that..” she says a bit loudly

“I’m only uncomfortably because I feel like your uncomfortable with me... I feel like I pushed you out of your comfort zone..” she confesses, Dark chuckles catching her off guard a little

“If I was uncomfortable with you I would have never opened my door in the first place, dove.” He says, her face flushes softly 

“Oh... oh sorry...” she whispered embarrassed

“Are you finished?” He asked she nods slowly, still looking a little embarrassed from her sudden out burst 

“Good. now come back to bed.” He orders and without hesitation she crawled back into bed with him, resting her head against his chest. He draped an arm around her after she snuggled down next him. His hand touched her cheek again, caressing it softly with his thumb “Do you feel safe now, dove?” He murmurs, she nods sleepily a tiny smile on her face

  
“You know... with you this close, He might just think you’re dead..” she smiles and giggles quietly

“then I’ll probably have to do this more often...” she whispered back finally letting herselfdrift off into a blissful sleep, finally getting a good nights rest.

**Author's Note:**

> It just going to be anti at first but then I decided to turn it into a fluff with dark.


End file.
